Byakuya loved her first
by eyesopened
Summary: At Ichigo and Rukia's wedding Byakuya is watching and thinking about his sister. song is I loved her first by heartland. Ichiruki, sibling Byaruki


**ok this is going to seem a oc for byakuya, but i heard this song and thought of him and this fitting his pov during a ichiruki wedding. so, here we go! **

"speaking"

_'__**song**__'_

_'thoughts'_

**_" daddy daughter_****_ song"_**( i'm only doing a analog for it, just the lyrics )

**_' look at the two of you dancing that way,_**

**_lost in the moment, and each others face.'_**

_**' so much in love you're alone in this place,**_

_**like there's nobody else in the**__**world.'**_

He kept a close watch on the two of them even though it was their wedding. Kurosaki might have officially become Rukia's husband but she was still his sister, and the sister of his dear Hisana. He remembered how innocent and nervous Hisana had been on their wedding day, and how he had thought she was the most beautiful person ever to exist. He glanced up and looked at rukia and his now... brother in law. He shuddered at the thought of now being related to a kurosaki. The way they were looking at each other reminded him faintly of how he had often looked at Hisana, and how she had often looked at him back. _' If Kurosaki EVER does anything to hurt her, I'll go bankai on his ass.' _He thought as he watched Kurosaki say something to rukia, which caused her to laugh and smack him lightly. They had seemed to forget about everyone else here.

_**' I was enough for her, not long ago**_

_**I was her number one, she told me so, **_

_**and she still means the world to me, just so you know,**_

_**so be careful when you hold my girl.**_

_** time changes everything, life must go on**_

_**I'm not gonna stand in your**_** way'**

Was it really so long ago when he had been the only man in her life? He had wanted to protect her from being hurt, but he hadn't been able to protect her from the pain of Shiba Kaien's death. He knew she didn't remember the nightmares she had had months after his death, and he would never tell anyone how he would always be there to comfort her from the pain and fear that she tried to keep inside during the day that she couldn't control in her dreams. He shot Kurosaki a look, '_ That boy is lucky rukia's with him other wise he would be having me to talk to.' _He knew one thing, if rukia EVER cries because of that boy, then he would be feeling a world of pain at the hand of her older brother. He knew that she loved Kurosaki deeply and he loved Rukia enough to be willing to trust Kurosaki with the most precious person in his life, and no matter how much he didn't want to.

_**' i loved her first, i held her first, **_

_**and a place in my heart, will always be hers,**_

_**from the first breath she breathed, when she first smiled at me,**_

_**i knew the love of a father runs deep.**_

_**and i prayed that she'd find you someday,**_

_**but it's still hard to give her away,**_

_**i loved her first**_**_._****"**

He had cared for her and loved how any older brother would love his sister, and no matter what would happen, she would always be one of the people who had a special place in his heart. He remembered how when he had first seen her smile he had wanted nothing more than to do something everyday to make her smile, because when she did everyone watched. He could somewhat understand what every father must go through on their daughters wedding days, the fear that she would hurt by the one she loved and that even though he had always wanted her to fall in love, it was torture to walk her down the aisle and give her to the new man of her life because he'd loved her first.

**'****_ how could that beautiful woman with you,_**

**_be the same freckled face kid that i knew?_**

**_the one that i read all those fairy tales too?_**

**_and tucked into bed all those nights?'_**

In all honesty, he wondered when had she become such a beautiful woman? Rukia wasn't the shy young girl his family had adopted anymore, and this was the hardest way for him to ever have to have it thrown into his face. As he was thinking he didn't realize that she was making her way over to him. " nii-sama?" He looked into her eyes that had such happiness shining threw from her very heart. She smiled softly and grabbed his hand. " It's time for our dance Nii-sama." oh yeah western weddings had a father-daughter dance during the reception. He let her lead him to the middle of the dance floor and put one hand on her waist and held her hand in the other as she placed her free hand on his shoulder. he smiled inwardly that she still had to stretch her arm to place it on her shoulder. when the music started he started to dance his last and only dance with her.

_**" I came to see her daddy**_  
_**For a sit down man to man**_  
_**It wasn't any secret**_  
_**I'd be asking for her hand**_

_**I guess that's why he left me waiting**_  
_**In the living room by myself**_  
_**With at least a dozen pictures of her**_  
_**Sitting on a shelf**_

_**Playing Cinderella**_  
_**She was riding her first bike**_  
_**Bouncing on the bed**_  
_**And looking for a pillow fight**_

_**Running through the sprinkler**_  
_**With a big popsicle grin**_  
_**Dancing with her dad**_  
_**Looking up at him**_

_**In her eyes I'm Prince Charming**_  
_**But to him I'm just some fella**_  
_**Riding in and stealing Cinderella**_

_**I leaned in towards those pictures**_  
_**To get a better look at one**_  
_**When I heard a voice behind me say**_  
_**"Now, ain't she something, son?"**_

_**I said, "Yes, she quite a woman"**_  
_**And he just stared at me**_  
_**Then I realized that in his eyes**_  
_**She would always be**_

_**Playing Cinderella**_  
_**Riding her first bike**_  
_**Bouncing on the bed**_  
_**And looking for a pillow fight**_

_**Running through the sprinkler**_  
_**With a big popsicle grin**_  
_**Dancing with her dad**_  
_**Looking up at him**_

_**In her eyes I'm Prince Charming**_  
_**But to him I'm just some fella**_  
_**Riding in and stealing Cinderella**_

_**Oh he slapped me on the shoulder**_  
_**Then he called her in the room**_  
_**When she threw her arms around him**_  
_**That's when I could see it too**_

_**She was playing Cinderella**_  
_**Riding her first bike**_  
_**Bouncing on the bed**_  
_**And looking for a pillow fight**_

_**Running through the sprinklers**_  
_**With a big popsicle grin**_  
_**Dancing with her dad**_  
_**Looking up at him**_

_**If he gives me a hard time**_  
_**I can't blame the fella**_  
_**I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella"**_

**_' i knew the first time i saw you with her,_**

**_it was only a matter of time,'_**

In his mind, the dance was over too soon and he somehow managed to keep back the tears he wanted to let out. Rukia hugged him when the song ended and he held her close, a part of him not wanting to let go. " thank you Nii-san" she whispered to him. " Thank you for letting me marry Ichigo." He closed his eyes and tried to keep his tears in at her leaving him now. " If he hurts or upsets you in the smallest way, let me know alright?" He whispered back to her as they released each other from the hug. she nodded and smiled as tears fell down her cheeks. Kurosaki came over and took her hand and she turned and smiled at him.

_**'But I loved her first and I held her first**_  
_**And a place in my heart will always be hers**_  
_**From the first breath she breathed**_  
_**When she first smiled at me**_  
_**I knew the love of a father runs deep**_  
_**And I prayed that she'd find you someday**_  
_**But its still hard to give her away**_  
_**I loved her first**_'

As they went to walk away to the table where the bride and groom sat, he reached out and grabbed Kurosaki's arm. "Rukia, can you excuse us? I need to have talk with Kurosaki." She glances at the both of us and smiles. " ok just please don't hurt him Nii-sama." and then she turns and walks to the table as I take him outside and release his arm and turn to him. He looks nervous as he asks " What's this about Byakuya?" I take a breath and give him my hardest glare. " If you EVER hurt her, leave her, make her cry, or break her heart, I will personally kill you with my bankai AFTER I let Mayuri do any experiments he wants on you. " Kurosaki opened his mouth to say something and Byakuya raised his hand to stop him.

**_'From the first breath she breathed_**  
**_When she first smiled at me_**  
**_I knew the love of a father runs deep_**  
**_Someday you might know what I'm going through_**  
**_When a miracle smiles up at you_**  
**_I loved her first'_**

" i know youre going to say something like you understand but you don't Kurosaki." He looks at Ichigo straight in the eyes. " you will never fully realize how much i am trusting you, or what she means to me. And unless you have a daughter or someone special of your own that you give away, you never will. As her brother i am telling you one thing, if you ever harm her, you will have me to deal with." And with that he turns and walks back into the reception, leaving Ichigo wondering about one thing, " was Byakuya really crying?" He asked himself. Thinking he was just imaging it he shakes his head and heads back into his wedding.


End file.
